


comfort

by umisabaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku
Summary: The thing about always winning is that it means you don’t know how to lose.





	comfort

The thing about always winning is that it means you don’t know how to lose.

Not, Tendou thinks, that they _always_ won; but they always won in Regionals and that seems to make a difference in the atmosphere. And while he’s sure that _no one_ likes losing, he feels like it is _slightly_ different when it’s a school like Shiratorizawa. Because it’s never _just_ a loss, when you’re champions. It’s the fact that you’ve failed everyone who came to support you (and there’s an awful lot of people who come to support you, when you’re champions). It’s the fact that you failed your own _history_ —you carry the weight of every team of winners that came before you only to know _you_ broke that tradition of excellence. You haven’t just failed this team, you’ve failed the whole school.

And the _worst_ thing about losing when you always won before is that _everyone else_ is incredibly happy to watch you fall.

So yes, Tendou thinks, it is by far worse to lose when you are a championship team.

It must be so much worse to lose when you are a champion.

*

“Has anyone talked to Ushijima?” Shirabu asks.

The others, they’ve spent a great deal crying, either with each other or when they think no one is looking. No one knows what Ushijima is doing after the loss.

“We let him down, I don’t think I can face him,” Goshiki says.

It’s hard on the First Years, because they can’t help but think Shiratorizawa always won before _they_ became starters. It’s hard for the Third Years too, Tendou thinks. For obvious reasons. The Second Years will probably make it out OK.

“And besides, these kinds of things wouldn’t keep him down for long,” Ohira says. “It’s Ushijima we’re talking about. Nothing keeps that guy down for long.”

“Still…” Shirabu says.

“You could go talk to him,” Semi points out.

“It’s the _Captain,_ ” Goshiki says. “That’s not—we couldn’t—”

That was the weird thing about Ushijima. People were in awe of him, so they didn’t like talking to him. Tendou always thought that was slightly odd, since they called _him_ a monster, and didn’t like talking to him either. It’s seems it doesn’t matter if people like you or hate you, if you’re a monster or a champion—if you’re too different you’re on your own.

*

“So how _are_ you holding up in your first loss?” Tendou asks. Because he’s the only one who can ask. Not because they’re close, but because he’s the only one who would dare.

(Tendou kind of likes being the only one who dares).

“It was not my first loss,” Ushijima replies, almost by rote, as if he is speaking the logical and memorized lines.

“But it was different,” Tendou says. “This time.”

“Losing is never pleasant,” Ushijima says.

Less, when you’re a champion, Tendou thinks. Less when everyone can look at you and whisper, _I guess he’s only human after all_ or _He’s not that great_ or _I’m kind of glad he lost._

He’s heard the whispers. Surely Ushijima has too.

Impulsively, Tendou leans in and kisses him. He presses his lips against Ushijima’s and leaves them there for a good long while before pulling away.

“What was that for?” Ushijima asks, looking no different than he had five seconds before the kiss took place.

“For comfort,” Tendou says.

“I do not need comforting,” Ushijima says.

“Oh, I meant for me,” Tendou says cheerfully. “I lost too, you know? I needed the comfort.”

“I see,” Ushijima says. And they leave it at that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story first appeared on [my tumblr](https://umisabaku.tumblr.com/post/162261085854/i-just-finished-watching-haikyuu-season-3-and-i) because someone asked for something with my Shiratorizawa ships. The only ship I loosely have was Ushijima/Tendou, but after writing this prompt, I decided I REALLY like this ship and might have to write something longer with them at some point.  
> Kudos and comments always make me incredibly happy, but thank you just for reading this short!! =D


End file.
